


I thought I've lost you

by RyuuMW



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abused Isaac Lahey, Anxiety, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Dialogue, Feelings, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Derek Hale, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-27 13:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15025850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuMW/pseuds/RyuuMW
Summary: Derek wanted to tell Stiles he missed him so much in this past year when Stiles was gone to college. This is the very first time when they’ve met after such a long period, and such a shame it is because Stiles can’t do anything and Derek almost died.





	1. Another Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my name is Ryuu and this is the first time i'm posting one of my Teen Wolf fanfictions.   
> I love this show and i love the characters and the cast and they changed my life a lot. This year i've started writing a lot on short and long STEREK stories and i purely enjoy it. At first i wrote a big story, it's almost 60,000 words big and it's still not ready and i can't wait to finish it and post it!  
> This one was supposed to be a oneshot or a short story, but it'll have around 5 to 8 chapters. I'll post the next chapters soon!   
> It starts sad but it ends up fluffy hahaha!  
> Also my english might not be the most perfect, because it's not my mother language, therefore, please forgive me for my mistakes!   
> I hope you'll enjoy reading and I'll keep posting lots of Sterek fanfictions!

‘D… dad? Dad?’   
‘Stiles, is that you, son? I can’t hear you properly.’   
‘Dad… it’s me… it’s…’   
‘Stiles, are you crying?!’   
‘No, no…. are you home?’   
‘I’m at the office… but I’m on my way back home, what’s going on?’   
‘It’s… dad, can you please prepare the spare room we have?’   
‘Stiles, you’re definitely hiding something and I know those are tears that choke you, what the hell is going on?’   
‘Dad, please… I’ll… I’ll be home soon, but just hurry and prepare the room.’   
Stiles hangs up and his eyes fall back onto Scott trying to take Derek’s pain away.   
‘I swear to God, it’s going to kill me…’ Scott can barely speak, his whole skin showing black traces, the pain is flowing inside his veins. Isaac goes down next to him and takes Derek’s free hand and starts taking his pain away too.   
‘It’s… how… I… what… how?’ Stiles’ fingers are nervously rushing through his grown hair, while his eyes are now focused on the fire.  
‘We…. We were inside and everything was fine… but then…. Derek sensed something but we… we brushed it off… but he insisted something is wrong…’ Isaac tries to explain through the pain he’s taking away from Derek’s body.   
‘What _something wrong_?’   
Stiles can’t believe his eyes. The loft is in flames. And the fire is taking over the entire building. Derek is almost fully burned, Isaac has one hand burned but he’s recovering well, Cora is full of ashes and she focuses on breathing, Erica and Boyd are sitting, more like lying next to a car, both of them out of danger, yet covered in ashes. Stiles can’t look more than 10 seconds at Derek, without tears forming in his eyes, so he decides to focus onto finding out what the hell happened. He woke up in the middle of the night due to Scott’s phone call and when he found out he rushed out the door and drove here.   
‘It’s… they smelled like humans. Not Argents, but humans too… and when Derek went to check the elevator, that was it, the fire started, as if someone placed a bomb there and it activated when Derek opened the elevator. Then all I remember is… Derek yelling at us to run, but we didn’t have enough time because… the flames… Stiles, the flames were getting bigger and bigger… and…. Smoke was everywhere, we could barely breathe…’ Cora tries to explain too but she stops due to severe coughing.  
‘Derek saved us… one by one. He took out Cora, then I helped him took out Boyd, and he yelled at me when I wanted to go inside with him to take out Erica…the flames were so powerful, but he didn’t hesitate. He pushed me and ran inside.’ Isaac explains with tears in his eyes.   
‘You… you pulled him out.’ Stiles realizes and points to his burned hand. Isaac nods slowly.   
‘He was almost out, he threw Erica with all of his remaining force and I caught her but he was swallowed by flames and I… I grabbed him by his legs and I…’   
‘You… you saved him…’ Stiles breathes while tears are falling down his cheeks. He angrily wipes them off, this isn’t the moment to be a bitch and cry like a little kid. The pack needs him. Derek… needs him to be strong.  
‘Are you… is any of you hurt… I mean…?’ The teary boy tries to check on them.   
‘Derek… we keep taking away so much pain… yet… not even 10% of his burns healed…’ Scott confessed.  
Boyd gets up and helps Erica and Cora to get up.   
‘We… we should leave. The police will be on their way soon.’ Boyd said.  
‘Wait, wait. We can’t leave Derek here!’ Stiles is on the verge of a panic attack.  
‘Stiles, we don’t leave him behind.’ Scott says and motions Isaac to grab Derek by his shoulders and Scott is going to grab him by his legs, two parts of his body that aren’t badly burned. Boyd rushes and helps them. Derek barely breathes, and by barely, the only way you can see if he’s actually alive is to check is pulse, which is slowly fading.   
‘My Jeep.’ Stiles rushes to his jeep and opens the door.   
The boys carefully placed Derek on the back seat and Isaac, along with Scott jumped inside too, still taking away Derek’s pain… the truth is, at this point all they are doing is to keep him alive, not healing him.   
Stiles got in the driver’s seat and then Erica with Boyd went with Cora who’s driving Derek’s car.   
They all decided to go to Stiles’ house.   
The road back home feels like an eternity. But as soon as Stiles pulls the jeep right in front of his house, his dad runs to him, and Stiles hugs him. He never hugs his dad. But this time, he feels like hugging him so tight. The Sheriff panics and checks on Stiles, he smells the smoke on him, then he moves away his attention behind Stiles, and he’s overwhelmed. Isaac and Scott are barely able to hold Derek, a Derek more than half burned.   
‘What the hell, kids?!’ The Sheriff almost yells and runs to help the boys carry Derek.  
‘Let’s take him inside.’ He continued and the boys sigh in some sort of relief. They are still young adults, teenagers, and seeing Stiles’ dad makes them feel at ease, for the moment.   
It didn’t take too long and Cora parks Derek’s car right next to Stiles’ Jeep. The three werewolves went inside the house too, and by the smell of Derek, they went right inside the room where everyone is, including their leader.   
They put Derek on the bed, but Stiles makes sure to put a piece of soft material under Derek, so his skin won’t get glued to the bed. They can’t bandage him yet, his abdomen, which used to be all muscles and well sculpted, is now flesh, pink flesh, burned skin. The Alpha’s forehead is full of sweat and his eyebrows are so frowned, it hurts just by watching at him. He doesn’t even have enough strength to make a grimace. He battles between life and death and Stiles battles to stay sane in this mess. The Sheriff comes in the room with a cold and wet towel and goes next to the bed, placing the towel on Derek’s forehead.   
‘It’ll help him to lower his body temperature.’ He fondly says, while looking at the faces of six scared teenagers.   
‘You four. Go and take a shower now.’ The sheriff says to Erica, Boyd, Cora and Isaac.   
Isaac is biting his nails and his lips and the tears start falling when Stiles’ father talked to them.   
‘Be strong, kiddo. I know you can, ok? You’re all alive and that is what matters.’ The sheriff says while grabbing Isaac by his neck and pulls him in a fatherly hug, patting his back. He knows about Isaac since the very first time Scott and Stiles got involved with him. And it breaks his heart seeing this kid being this sad and crying. It reminds him of Stiles.   
They went to take a shower, one by one, while Stiles’ father searched clothes for all of them. For the girls, he went all the way to search through his wife’s clothes, and for the boys, he grabbed some of his old clothes that he isn’t wearing anymore and gave these to the teenagers. Stiles and Scott remained in the room, with Derek.   
‘Scott… be honest with me, ok? Just be fucking honest.’ Stiles’ voice is trembling and he sits down on the floor next to the bed. Scott looks at him with those sad eyes that only Scott can master.   
‘I’m still trying to heal him… but I… if I keep on doing it…’   
‘No. I understand… it’s… he’s still healing right?’ Stiles interrupts Scott. He knows what would happened if any of them would take all the pain away, they’d die and Stiles can’t allow this, no one can allow this.  
‘Yes, the process within is there, he’s… he’s definitely healing, but he’s fighting pretty badly inside.’ Scott’s answer softens Stiles’ worrying face.  
‘I’ll… I’ll… he’ll… he’ll _live_ here until he can walk and… do his own thing… but I’ll take care of him, Scott, I’ll fucking take care of him.’ Stiles’ eyes are again filled with tears.   
‘I know.’ Scott simply says, but he means it.   
‘Leave him like this tonight, and in the morning… he won’t be healed, Stiles, but you’ll be able to bandage him so the burns won’t get infected. I’ll go and grab everything you need from my mom.’ Scott gets up.   
‘Wait… you plan on going after them, don’t you?’ Stiles tenses up. Scott doesn’t answer immediately.  
‘When I arrived… I caught on their scent. I need to, Stiles… they’re out there, and they knew what they were doing. I’ll go after them…’   
‘We’re going with you.’ Scott gets interrupted by Boyd, behind his back there are standing the others, including the Sheriff who’s trying to catch up.   
‘No one’s going with me, let’s make it clear.’ Everyone freezes a little. Scott’s voice sounds intimating.   
‘But why?’ Isaac asks.  
‘Those who set up the fire… those knew you were all inside. Cora, you know that place where Derek used to hide a few years ago?’ Cora nods silently. ‘Good, take them there. And keep them safe.’ Erica wants to protest but Cora grabs her by her wrist and calms her down.   
‘Scott, it’s dangerous. At least let me come with you.’ Isaac pulls Scott aside and tries to convince him.   
‘Isaac…’ Scott feels that everyone is watching them so he walks outside, dragging Isaac with him.   
‘I need you to stay here, in Beacon Hills. Stay around Stiles. Be my ears and my eyes. Keep an eye on him and Derek and help them as much as you can. You’ll help me so much by doing this.’ Isaac looks down, he can’t actually say something. He finally nods, and smiles at Scott. Scott pats him on the shoulder.   
Cora walks towards his brother’s bed and leans down and kisses Derek on both of his cheeks; each kiss is slow and painful as if Cora’s lips don’t want to leave Derek’s skin. Her tears fall on Derek’s cheeks and they find their way down on Derek’s neck.  
‘Don’t leave me alone, brother… don’t you dare… I know you love mom…. But I need you more…’ She painfully whispers, praying that Derek can hear her. As a last thing before leaving, she holds her brother’s hand in her own and takes a decent amount of pain out of him. The pain is great, but not as painful as the thought of losing her beloved brother.   
They leave. Scott decided to call his mom and tell her to prepare some bandages and other medical stuff, and then he left along with Isaac. The plan was to go to the hospital together, then only Isaac will go back to Stiles’ house.   
The Sheriff motions Stiles to get out of the room for a second, to have a talk. Stiles gets up from the floor and walks outside the room.  
‘Dad… I… I know you don’t like any of this… but…’   
‘Listen, Stiles…’   
‘Dad, leave me just a second to explain this. You will hate me, and I know you hate Derek. But… I want to take care of him and… he’ll… I want him to feel like… like home here… because… he lost everything… again… his house, for the second time, vanished…. What he built…. Vanished… his family burned years ago… and I… the pain he must feel right now, knowing that… the… pain… the panic, dad… Derek never panics… but I’m more than sure he panicked so hard tonight…. In that fire… he went back in the fire to save his friends…and he’s almost dead… we can’t leave him on the streets… please…’ Stiles is crying but he didn’t realize it, only when he couldn’t breathe properly anymore and he stopped talking.   
‘Stiles, I don’t hate him. The way you look at him… the way everyone who was a moment ago here looks at him, gave me enough reasons to accept all of this. Derek had a rough path, Stiles. But he’s a great kid, I can feel it.’ Stiles sighs so deeply that his father thinks he’ll wake up the entire neighborhood.   
‘Your mom would be so proud of you, Stiles.’ The sheriff added. Stiles’ mouth remains opened. His dad never mentions his mom so easily. Hell yeah, they still didn’t have a proper discussion about her since she died years ago.  
‘Aren’t you… wouldn’t she be… I mean this room… it was her working room…’ Stiles stammers while he’s scratching the back of his head, nervously.  
‘Stiles, we both know that… if your mother was still alive… she’d take care of Derek by herself and she’d even consider adopting him.’ They both smile at this so widely. That’s right. She’d be like that in this situation.   
‘Well, but adopting Derek won’t be too good… given the fact that you two…’ The Sheriff begins to say and Stiles’ eyes widen.  
‘No! What?! No, dad! What?! No, no, no, no!’ Stiles is really embarrassed. His dad ruffles his hair and lets him be.   
‘I need to go back to the station. But before I’m going to do the groceries so you guys will have what to eat.’   
‘Dad…’ Stiles’ eyes are sad.  
‘He’ll get well, and he’ll have to eat a lot and you’ll force him to eat, or I’ll force him with my gun.’ Stiles lets out something between a laugh and a sigh, combined.   
Stiles wanted to say something, but Isaac appeared, all sweating. He ran all the way from the hospital, to Stiles’ house and he has a lot of things in his hands. Stiles helps him and they both go inside the room where Derek is trying to heal.   
After they set everything on a table, to provide easier access in the morning, Stiles took a blanket and put it on the floor, and they both sat down, backs glued to the wall, eyes on the bed in front of them.  
‘Isn’t it weird?’ Isaac whispers. He’s hugging his knees and his eyes don’t leave Derek’s body.  
‘The silence around him? It’s odd…’ Stiles whispers back.   
‘You should’ve seen his look…’ Isaac confesses. ‘You know… I was abused… a lot…’ Stiles looks at Isaac, surprised. Isaac never talks about this and if he does, he does it with sarcasm, the way Stiles is handling his mental issues.   
‘Yes, I know I don’t talk about it… but… I was abused a lot… a lot, Stiles… days after days, months after months, even when I got away from him… I kept on waking up from five minutes to five minutes…. In cold sweat and you know what was waking me up?’ Stiles shakes his head, he’s captivated. ‘His face, my dad’s face, coming at me, yelling at me, and I had to wake up…I had… because I knew what was going to follow after the yelling… and I had to prevent it… even though I got away… I kept feeling he’s going to hit me again, to lock me again in the freezer… to do it all over again…’ Isaac sighs and looks back towards Derek and continues. ‘But… when I thought there’s no hope left… he made me believe again, Stiles. Because since he took me in his pack… my nightmares vanished one by one… my dad’s yelling face was slowly being replaced by Derek’s face, praising me when I’d run perfectly, patting me on the shoulder when I did wrong, instead of hitting me. My dad’s voice inside my brain… transformed in Derek’s words of encouragement.’ Stiles’ eyes are teary. ‘The look he had on his face when he… when he yelled at me to run the hell out of the fire… the look in his eyes when he was swallowed by the flames… Stiles, that wasn’t a look of a man who was about to die in fire, I couldn’t read fear on his face, he wasn’t afraid of dying, Stiles… because he succeeded in taking all of us out… and he was ready to die, knowing we were safe. For him… that was important…’ Isaac wipes away his tears, eyes not leaving Derek. Stiles pats him slowly, yet he’s sobbing quietly. The air is filled with a mix of emotions and even Stiles, the human Stiles can feel the pressure and the scent, not only Isaac.


	2. Burning inside out

It’s around 5am and they pray for Derek. Stiles’ mind is in every place. He should’ve taken his meds to help him calm down, but in this situation, Stiles can’t think of anything, but Derek’s well-being. He smiles for himself when his brain reminds him of all the times he caught Derek smiling, rare times, but Derek smiled and Stiles thought that must be part of the World Wonders, they shouldn’t be seven, but eight. Isaac is sitting close to Derek, being into another session of taking Derek’s pain away. The burns are indeed healing, but so slow and painful and still… the skin is 70% damaged… Stiles is wondering if… if it’s possible for Derek’s skin to have scars from this. Scars. Visible scars onto Derek’s body. The thought made Stiles shiver.   
‘I think we should remove the clothes… well the material that’s still on his skin.’ Isaac whispers and Stiles gets closer to Derek’s bed. He sighs.  
‘Thanks God he wasn’t wearing his badass leather jacket…’ Isaac holds himself from chuckling too loud and Stiles smiles a little.   
‘Ok, so we should really remove the remaining clothes and… ok let’s do it step by step.’ Stiles panics because it’s the first time in this kind of situation, taking care of someone this physically damaged and also for Stiles, Derek is more than a random ‘someone’.   
‘Stiles, breathe…’ Stiles looks confused. ‘Your heart, Stiles. Take it slowly, we’ll do it slowly.’ Isaac whispers. He scents Stiles’ panic and fear and anxiety, but also he feels something else mixed in between, maybe there’s something positive melted there… hope maybe…  
The boys start to remove the material from Derek’s skin. It’s not too much to remove, only his pants, all ripped down, were on Derek. He doesn’t have a shirt anymore. They struggle holding Derek up a little so they take his pants along with boxers all down. They tried not to look, both of them extremely embarrassed. It’s Derek and they undressed him, they undressed their leader, the Alpha. Stiles grabs fast the soft bed sheets and covers Derek’s legs, up until his waist.   
‘We’ll have to help him shower when he’ll be feeling better… to take away the smoke smell from him…’ Isaac whispers, going back on holding Derek’s hand. After another 20 minutes of taking Derek’s pain, Isaac feels sick and dizzy and Stiles drags him away. They both fall onto the floor and freeze. Derek shifts for the first time tonight. And he shifts a little, more like… his body twitching, still without a lot of strength.   
‘Dude, stop. It’s enough, I want Derek alive, but I don’t you dead.’ Stiles explains.  
‘Sorry…’   
They both get up and look cautiously at Derek. The burns onto his neck and cheeks were totally gone, the bruises and burns onto his legs were almost gone… with the burns onto Derek’s abdomen… that’s a whole other story. It’s healing there, but it seems bad and painful. Stiles’ face frowns entirely.  
‘The organs.’ Isaac mutters.  
‘What?’   
‘The fire, the burns got inside…’ Isaac gulped.   
‘What?! What do you mean? Are you saying that he has his organs, like his lungs… kidney… intestines, burned?!’ Stiles panics again and Isaac has to push him out of the room, he drags him inside Stiles’ room and closes the door.  
‘Stiles, calm down, ok? I was shocked too, alright?’ Isaac begins to explain.   
‘But they… they aren’t healing or…?’ Stiles is beyond confused and panicked.   
‘Everything is healing… Derek is fighting to heal himself… but…’ Isaac needs to sit down, he feels really dizzy.  
‘But…?’ Stiles is worried.  
‘All I know… I’m not sure… it’s something rare, Stiles. You know that Derek’s mother… could fully turn into a werewolf, a complete shift into a big massive wolf with endless strength?’ Stiles nods and Isaac continues. ‘Well… she was the only werewolf known in… you can call it history, I mean… I’m still all new to this too… but his mother was the only one that was able to heal herself completely after…’ Isaac gulped.  
‘After?! Come on, Isaac, I feel like dying here!’   
‘After being almost completely cut in half.’ Isaac sighs and Stiles’ mouth remains open. ‘Her intestines were half cut, Stiles and her kidney and fuck it, the blood veins everything, just imagine… and she… pulled herself together and healed… but it took weeks for her to be able to walk properly.’ Isaac explains.  
‘Ok… I think I have a problem. This seems amazing and my mind is fucked up already and this information will fuck it up more, but my brain works weird, so… how the hell you know all of these?’ Stiles exclaims, placing his hands onto his waist, waiting for an answer.  
‘You know the bestiary, right? Well…. There’s a whole thing dedicated to werewolves and Derek’s genealogical tree is there and there’s info about his mother…’ Stiles lets out… air, not words.   
‘Ok so… back to Derek’s organs.’ Stiles breathes.  
‘When we were at the loft, well outside and I was taking Derek’s pain away, I felt it, and Scott did too but he wasn’t convinced. That’s why he heals so slowly. He heals from within, literally, his heart is intact though, but… I assume, by the pain itself that almost everything inside Derek’s abdomen was damaged pretty badly, internal bleeding and so on…’ Stiles listens and connects the dots inside his mind.  
‘Oh, shit! That means it’s good that we just saw the burns on the abdomen healing, slowly, but healing, that means he almost healed inside, right?’ Stiles rushes his words. Isaac hesitantly nods.   
‘Yes… not entirely sure, but it seems like it… we still need to clean the skin on the abdomen and bandage him… but I think we should wake him up… well force him, so he’ll take a shower… we can’t just bandage him with all the ashes on him and the scent… he needs to rest also…’ Isaac feels out of air, Stiles smiles at him because that’s how Stiles feels every time he talks a lot.   
They agree on how they’ll proceed. They’ll try to wake Derek and then they’ll carry him in the shower and both of them will help him clean their friend… yes, Derek is their friend, even though Derek never said this word around them, only pack and members. Then after they’ll do this they’ll get Derek back in bed and bandage his abdomen to help the healing. Stiles brings some clothes… his father’s clothes because, he might’ve grown a lot since he was 16, but he’s still not at the same level with Derek’s body. Hell no, not even Stiles’ clothes from when he was 18 won’t fit the werewolf.

 

‘Stiles, you should… do the talking.’ Isaac pushes Stiles towards Derek.  
‘Why me?! Why not you?!’ Stiles protests and Isaac tries to not look him in his eyes.  
‘Trust me… he’ll…. Your scent is… he’ll listen to you probably.’ Isaac manages to mumble and Stiles is really confused, but there’s no time, so he gives in and does the talking and approaching.  
Stiles sits down slowly next to Derek’s body, on the bed, at first he’s being hesitating, but Stiles grabs Derek’s arm… The first time he grabs it so softly. He leans in, next to Derek’s face.  
‘Derek… Big boy…. Derek…’ His voice echoes through the walls, but Derek just breathes heavily. Stiles squishes Derek’s arm, earning a little frown from the man. Stiles gets his lips closer to Derek’s ear and, carried away, Stiles places the free hand onto Derek’s forehead, caressing it.   
‘Derek… I need you… to wake up. Please, Derek… Derek, please… Der…’ Stiles freezes. The wrist of his hand that is caressing Derek’s forehead was caught in a grip. Oddly, it’s one of the weakest grips Stiles has ever felt. It’s Derek hand around his wrist.  
‘Heard… you.’ Derek barely says, and the only way Stiles could hear it is because he’s only 1cm away from Derek’s face. Stiles leans back to watch at Derek. The man has his eyes half opened, clearly he’s in a deep, ravishing pain and struggle, but Stiles… He starts trembling, he can’t take his look away from those opened eyes, he can’t take his hand away from Derek’s arm, and his eyes get filled with tears. Derek frowns… yet he tries again to lift his free hand and Stiles could swear Derek was about to touch his face with his hand, but it weakly fell back onto bed.   
‘Thought… Thought I’ve lost you…’ This is the only thing Stiles can say. Derek winces. Isaac gets closer and tries to make Stiles follow the plan.  
‘Derek… you’ve been badly injured.’ Isaac says. He tries to stay calm, but… He can’t judge Stiles for tearing. He starts tearing too when he sees Derek’s half opened eyes for the first time after Derek was swallowed by flames.   
‘We… we need to wash you, big guy… then… we’ll bandage your abdomen… but we need… to wash away the… ashes and the… smoke…’ Stiles barely explains… Derek winces again, he isn’t strong enough to growl or howl or groan, he just breathes hard. Both Stiles and Isaac know Derek has hard time breathing, of course due to the pain, but also Derek feels the smoke…  
‘I’ll… we’ll lift you up and we’ll help you.’ Stiles explains.   
Derek hasn’t enough strength to fight back and… honestly, he agrees. He needs to… for now, he needs to regain his body back. All he can do is to nod. Then, Isaac and Stiles grabbed the man by parts of his body that aren’t in pain… Clearly, Derek can’t even walk. If he puts his feet on the ground to support on them… the bones go straight into the most affected part of his body. So the boys kind of drag the werewolf, but making sure not to cause him pain. Great thing that the bathroom is right in front of the room. They made sure that Derek remained covered in the bed sheets. It’s not a good time for Stiles to enjoy the parts he’ll never get to see on Derek’s body, so he tries to keep his eyes on Derek’s upper body. They put him in the shower, on the floor, after they let warm water to fall down and warm everything for Derek, not too warm, but ok. Derek closes his eyes.   
‘Good… good.’ He mumbles, while catching some water in his palms and washes his face. Derek moves his hands so slowly… and painfully. Stiles can’t help himself but stare at Derek’s face. He usually stares a lot at Derek, but now… he really can’t take his eyes off. Derek catches his look and Stiles blushes and leans down, wetting his palms and a soft material and starts washing Derek’s neck and face and arms, while Isaac carefully washes Derek’s legs.   
‘I’m… going to…on the burns… well… they’re healing… I’ll try to… I know it’s not ok to put water on burns… but… you’re a werewolf… and we need to take out the… you know so we can…’ Stiles is stammering, his heart beating so fast.  
‘Your… your…’ Derek tries to say.  
‘Stiles, your heart… it’s ok, calm down.’ Isaac explains and Derek closes his eyes for a moment, in agreement. Stiles’ fingers are shaking but he takes a breath in and starts dabbing softly onto the burns, taking out the ashes and some others weird things, cleaning practically the remaining wounds. Stiles can see how Derek tries to resist the pain, by clenching his fists… but weakly. The pale boy finishes with the abdomen and he tries not to imagine what’s going next… but they need to clean everything, to take away the scent and to clean… every part… so Derek can be all good when he’s resting… not smelling the smoke… Derek can see Stiles’ flushed face. Stiles’ hands are slowly going down on Derek’s body, when Derek begun talking.  
‘Isaac… not… not you, Stiles…’ The boys are confused. ‘Stiles… out… now.’ Derek bites the words, painfully. And Stiles gets up and… goes out from the bathroom. All he can do is listen to Derek, especially now. He leans on the wall, while trying to stop thinking of Derek… in the way he’s never stop doing it. His cheeks are burning and his mind is again playing with thousands of thoughts inside.   
‘Stiles!’ Isaac yells and Stiles almost gets hurt by rushing through the door, opening it with too much strength needed.  
‘What? What happened?!’ Stiles yells back.  
‘Nothing, we’re done.’ Isaac answers confused. Derek seems to smile a little in the corner of his mouth… so weak, but Stiles catches that and his heart skips a beat… he’s more than sure Derek and Isaac sensed that.  
Stiles rushes next to them and helps Isaac to hold Derek. They take him back in the room. He still can’t sit properly down, and he also can’t stand on his feet, so they lay him down on the bed.   
‘I’ve… you… I’ve prepared you some clothes…’ Stiles is embarrassed and he holds a pair of shorts, soft material so Derek will feel comfortable. Isaac takes the shorts and dresses Derek with them.   
‘Are… if… if you’re cold… it’s ok, we’ll do… I mean we can’t let you wear a shirt we need to bandage you now and it’ll hurt but it’s definitely much better than last night I mean…’ Stiles panics and he feels like he can’t breathe. The room is spinning around and he needs to sit down somewhere. He can’t stand properly and he feels like falling down but Isaac is fast enough and catches him before hitting the floor. Derek flinches, but he can’t help Stiles, he groans in pain while watching at Isaac holding Stiles.   
‘Stiles… Stiles, your meds, Scott told me you need to take them.’ Stiles is weak yet he feels like he’s been running 50 miles without breathing.   
‘I… I forgot… I’m not important right now… Derek needs to…’ Stiles breathes hard.  
‘Stiles.’ Derek’s voice echoes. Stiles gulps and Isaac freezes.  
‘Your… meds. Now.’ Derek continues with the same weak voice.   
Isaac helps Stiles to go into his bedroom and search for the pills. The blonde boy helps Stiles to take his meds. They’re really important and Stiles is too intelligent to not know the danger he’ll get into if he doesn’t take them. But sometimes, he forgets taking them and then he panics way too easily and then that’s it, he can’t breathe and he feels like crying and dying and living at the same time and it’s painful as hell, but Stiles… for him sometimes, other things are more important than his mental health so he’s always ready to go through hell just to… take care of someone else.   
‘We… need to bandage him. I’m ok… it’s ok.’ Stiles tries to stand and, ok his legs feel numb as if they aren’t able to hold his weight, but he forces himself.   
‘You’re sure?’ Isaac looks at him.  
‘Yeah, totally… Really, let’s get this going, we really need to help him, ok?’ Stiles means it and they go back inside Derek’s room and, yes Stiles is pale and his hands are shaking, but his heart isn’t beating that fast anymore. They bandage Derek’s abdomen. Derek’s claws almost came out due to the pain of feeling the bandage on his burned skin, but he calmed down when he saw how worried Stiles’ look was.   
‘I have to go, guys… I’ll be back, but if something happens… Stiles, call me, ok?’ Isaac sighs.  
‘Yeah, sure, no problem.’ Stiles answers, but his eyes are still on Derek. Isaac gets closer to Derek and he touches him and again, the pain is taken away. Derek stops him after a few minutes.  
‘Enough.’ Derek breathes.   
Isaac went outside the room, followed by Stiles.  
‘He’s still healing, right? I mean… in a few days he’ll walk, right?’ Stiles asks Isaac, while playing nervously with his hands.  
‘Yes. Well, he’s healing, but he’ll be weak, Stiles.’ Isaac is being honest.   
‘I know. I’ll take care of him.’ Isaac smiles at Stiles’ answer. They hug, surprisingly, and Isaac leaves while Stiles gets back to Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried so hard not to get into a lot of details, because I want this story to be a small one, not too many details on Stiles' mental issues because I am working on a big fanfiction ( i wrote 60,000 words until now and i still have to write on it and there i've created a whole story around Stiles and his struggles) so that's why here are briefly mentioned the meds and his constant anxiety and so on. Also as you might observe I'm bad with giving chapters a certain title so please excuse the cringe. Enjoy reading!


	3. 'Stiles, sleep.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter!  
> That's it for tonight/today.  
> I'll post another one tomorrow and maybe even more than one, it depends on how much of it is left to be posted!  
> Have fun reading it!

It’s almost 9am and Stiles didn’t even realize how fast the night has passed.  
‘Are you cold?’ Stiles asks Derek. After all, the werewolf is wearing only a pair of shorts and… the bandage around his abdomen.  
Derek opens his eyes and looks at Stiles.  
‘No…’ He answers and Stiles smiles at him while sitting down on the floor, next to the bed.  
‘You’re… tired.’ Derek talks again.  
‘Me?! I don’t think so. I didn’t save all my friends from a building on fire and clearly I’m not going through a lot of pain and a painful healing process and clearly I didn’t have all my organs messed up and I _clearly_ can walk without feeling pain and my bones and…’ Stiles rushes his words.  
‘Stiles…’ Derek can feel the salty smell that spreads through the room. _He’s going to cry_ , Derek thought.  
‘Stiles… come here.’ Derek commands.  
‘What?’ Stiles’ eyes get bigger and he’s confused. _Come where? Go where?_ He’s sitting comfortably on the floor.  
‘Stop whining.’ Derek breathes and groans as he moves further on the bed, more like dragging himself back, closer to the wall, to make room for Stiles, on the bed.  
Stiles takes a breath in, he can’t talk. He simply can’t say something, and he doesn’t know why he gets up from the floor, but he does it and while his body is trembling he slowly sits on the bed. Why? It’s not like his bedroom is right next to this room and he has his own bed. And ok, he said he’s not tired, how can he be? But his eyes betray him.  
‘Now, lay down.’ Derek says and Stiles feels like Derek is mocking him, Stiles knows Derek is doing it. Stiles is amazed how… even in this situation, when he’s barely breathing, Derek can be like this, caring about others and leaving his pain behind and… they have a lot in common, aren’t they?  
Stiles did as Derek said. Derek is facing the ceiling, this is the only way he can feel less pain, while Stiles… well, he’s nervous and he can’t stay still so he’s turning around and after 10 minutes he’s settled on one of his sides, facing Derek. Again, why? This was a bad idea, because he’s blushing and this isn’t the right moment to think of Derek in that manner, and also he has his own bed… he keeps on repeating this as blaming himself for the choice of being in the same bed with Derek, while Derek is in big pain. He closes his eyes in embarrassment and he opens them only when he feels like someone is watching him. Derek is watching him. Stiles gulps.  
‘Are… are you hungry?’ Stiles bites his lip. Too late, he is an idiot. What kind of question is this?! But Derek isn’t mad, he smiles weirdly.  
‘I’m… I’m ok for now.’ Derek answers, not taking away his eyes from Stiles.  
‘Okay!’ Stiles says this with too much excitement, too much. Derek feels like chuckling, but he can’t do that, but frowns instead.  
‘You should sleep…’ Derek whispers between breaths. He talked too much and his pain is getting bigger. He needs to sleep too.  
‘Don’t you mean, YOU need to sleep?’ Stiles asks back.  
‘I’d…’ Derek begins to say but stops.  
‘You’d what?’ Stiles breathes.  
‘Nothing…’  
‘Derek, please, continue your sentence.’  
‘You’ve grown up… a lot.’ Derek breathes and closes his eyes. Stiles is more than confused.  
‘The sentence didn’t start with _you’d_ … but because you’re hurting I’ll let you get away with the lie.’ Stiles manages to fire back, but he feels bad for doing so… Derek is in real pain and he just can’t joke around, being his sarcastic annoying self, especially with Derek, especially now.  
‘And of course I’ve grown up… being almost 21 means growing up.’ Stiles mumbles, but Derek hears him and he smiles. ‘You’ve… actually you didn’t change at all. But you do smile more…’ Damn it, Stiles didn’t think before talking, he never does it so what’s on his mind, that’s what gets out from his mouth.  
Derek wanted to tell Stiles he missed him so much in this past year when Stiles was gone to college. This is the very first time when they’ve met after such a long period, and such a shame it is because Stiles can’t do anything and Derek almost died. The perfect start of his summer vacation back home. And Derek is right, Stiles grew up a lot… starting from letting his hair grow, and finishing with working out a little bit, not too much because he’s not that type of gym hyped person, but he needed to protect himself from bullying. Yes, he was bullied and pushed to a lot of walls. And whenever someone would push him into a wall, he’d end up crying back in his room, being pushed by someone who wasn’t Derek felt gross and degrading and he felt weak. Because these people pushed him out of nowhere, whether they hated Stiles’ hairstyle, or his glasses… it didn’t matter, all of those were just pretexts to bully him. He had to change his broken glasses for so many times he can’t even remember. When Derek pushed him into a wall… that was another whole story. Of course, no one has the right to bully people, but in Derek’s case… Stiles felt like that wasn’t bullying, it was something else and Stiles missed that feeling. He missed Derek a lot, he missed Derek that much that every night for the first two months he’d sleep with his window opened, he felt like Derek would jump in anytime, asking for information, staring at him, frowning at him…  
‘What?’ Derek suddenly asks, breaking Stiles’ chain of thoughts.  
‘What what?’ Stiles asks back, surprised.  
‘You… were staring.’ Derek whispers.  
‘Oh… shit, sorry, didn’t mean to.’ Stiles manages to say and he did mean to stare, he can’t help it.  
‘What were… you thinking of?’ Derek asks.  
‘You said we need to sleep, so let’s sleep, stop talking so much, you’re in pain and I need you… I need you to get better, you know…’ Stiles is embarrassed.  
‘Fine… let’s sleep.’ Derek bites the words and closes his eyes. Stiles sighs and closes his eyes too but he’s still way too nervous and his heart beats so fast. Did he get Derek angry? He didn’t mean to, but he thinks too much and almost all of his thoughts are about Derek, and he wants so badly to tell him a lot of things and to tell him about the bullying and about the nice things too. In fact, this was Stiles’ plan for this summer, to spend a lot of time with Derek, to make the werewolf get closer to him and he even imagined themselves going on a picnic in the woods and eating delicious food and telling stories and what they did in this year of being so far away from each other and also Stiles wants to know how Derek changed and how can he smile so much and oh lord, Derek smiling a lot…. Now Stiles wants to find out what kind of humanly gestures Derek achieved to master…  
‘Stiles…’  
‘WHAT?’ He almost yells. ‘Fuck it… now you’ll hate me more, sorry… fuck, I didn’t mean to yell, fuck me. FUCK IT, NOT ME.’ He takes one of the pillows and covers his head with it.  
‘You make it hard for me…’ Derek says, breathing hard. He’s not fully recovered, his abdomen hurts like hell and he tries to heal faster.  
‘Iknowhf… andh ifm shorrhry… I’m ahf bahd friehgnd…’ Stiles talks with the pillow on his face. Derek grabs the pillow and takes it away, revealing a blushing Stiles.  
‘Repeat.’ Derek commands.  
‘I… I know I’m a bad friend, and instead of letting you heal in peace I’m talking like shit and a lot and I’m annoying you. So I know I make it hard for you.’ Stiles answers. Derek rolls his eyes and that hurts too.  
‘I… didn’t mean that.’ Derek breathes and lets the pillow fall back on Stiles.  
‘What? What did you mean?’ Stiles asks.  
‘Can we… sleep… and we’ll talk when I’ll be… able to…’ Derek gulps and he closes his eyes.  
‘Oh shit, sure, ok it’s a deal then. Let’s sleep and talk after, and you’ll be healing. Yes, I like it like this, wow it’ll be super good. Let’s sleep, big boy!’  
‘Stiles, Sleep.’ Derek commands.  
‘Ok!’ Stiles closes his eyes while hugging the pillow. It seems like Derek is slowly recovering and he’s recovering well and they’ll talk and Stiles is excited…. But sad because… ok, he needs to stop thinking so he can sleep.  
Derek falls asleep immediately, while Stiles gives in after 10 minutes and now both of them are sleeping. Derek was right, Stiles is tired, and not because he did something in particular, but the way his mind works at such a speed and having so many thoughts… sometimes, that’s more tiring than doing something physically that requires a lot of energy.


	4. It's me, Derek...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This chapter is a little tooooooo long, but it's okay hahaha...   
> Derek starts to feel better, the healing process is almost done.   
> I hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter! I'll be back with another one!   
> Also i suck at proof reading so i'm sorry for any kind of mistake!

He can’t see, but he’s sure he’s in the woods. He feels the smell of blood and it’s his own, but he doesn’t stop chasing after… after who? Derek doesn’t know but he caught the scent of the person that set up the fire back at the loft. Oddly enough, the scent isn’t a human scent, it isn’t a werewolf scent, but something in between and his senses feel like being tricked. He runs and runs and runs, but he isn’t shifted, he’s in his human form, no claws, no extra hair and extra sensible ears, yet he can run with such a werewolf speed, but he can’t turn into his wolf form. He gets really worried but he doesn’t stop running because the one he’s chasing after is really close. He runs and runs and runs and there is it! He catches the man, Derek’s hand around his neck and he pinches him to a tree with so much strength. He breathes _Derek_ hard and he needs to _Derek_ shift because his hand grip _Derek_ isn’t strong enough, also he feels a familiar scent _Derek_ and although this scent calms him _Derek_ it also stops him from turning into a werewolf _DEREK_   
Derek’s eyes snap open.  
‘Hey there, big boy! It’s me… Derek, it’s Stiles, your little man, Stiles….’ Stiles’ voice is so husky and it sounds like the boy is in pain. Derek frowns and then he takes away his hand from Stiles’ neck. Stiles coughs and caresses his now extremely red neck. He’ll definitely have bruises in a few days.   
‘I…’ Derek is shocked. And he has a lot of reasons. One, he was on top of Stiles, strangling him, that meant… He looks at his abdomen… the pain isn’t there anymore, well he can feel the pain, but he can move without suffering too much. Two, he had a nightmare, which means he is more affected than he thought. Three, he couldn’t shift, he couldn’t turn into his werewolf form and he tried and he didn’t do that thanks to Stiles’ scent, that means Derek can… control the wolf... no, Stiles can control the wolf. He blinks and lies back on his back.  
‘It’s ok, Derek! Really… I mean, I’m all into the chocking thing, but in whole other circumstances, not when you’re hurt and…. Having nightmares…’ Stiles says before thinking it thoroughly. Derek looks at Stiles’ neck.   
‘I’m sorry, it’ll get purple…’ Derek whispers while frowning so hard.  
‘Derek, it’s fine, stop hurting your eyebrows like that…’ Stiles yawns.  
‘What… what time is it?’ Derek asks and Stiles reaches for his phone, apparently he had it in his jeans pocket all this time when they’ve slept.   
‘Oh shiiiiit!’ Stiles swears and gets up way too fast and he gets dizzy and falls back onto the bed.  
‘What?’ Derek asks.  
‘Derek, we’ve slept way too much. I’ve slept way too much; I’ve never slept like this since I was 7. Ok you can sleep this much you need to rest, but oh lord, I slept too much!’ Stiles panics.   
‘Stiles, stop overreacting…’ Derek touches his hand briefly then stops his gesture; it isn’t the time for this.  
‘It’s… believe me or not, 2am.’ Stiles confessed letting his body to fall completely onto the bed, but he forgot his position so he just fell with his head right onto Derek’s upper part, right above his abdomen.   
‘Fuck, sorry!’ He wants to get up, but Derek holds him in place. ‘It doesn’t hurt you… anymore?’ Stiles asks curiously while blushing because now he has Derek’s fingers into his hair.   
‘It hurts, but not that bad… I think that… it’s almost healed... the organs are good.’ Derek breathes slowly and his face doesn’t show any sign of big discomfort so Stiles feels less bad for having his head onto Derek’s chest.   
‘Your hair grew so much…’ Derek witnesses, analyzing Stiles’ hair.  
‘Yeah… I stopped cutting it short a few months ago.’ Stiles says. Stiles lets out a breath and Derek can swear that’s the most relaxed Stiles sounded in so many years.   
‘What was that for?’ Derek asks.  
‘What?’ Stiles answers with a question.  
‘You’re relaxed.’ Derek whispers and he doesn’t lie, Stiles’ heart is sounding ok in Derek’s ears and he can smell Stiles’ scent and this time is sweeter.   
‘I like this.’ Stiles whispers back. What does he like? What this means? He asks himself.   
‘You like me being injured?’ Derek teased.  
‘And you’re back.’ Stiles sighs. Derek doesn’t say a thing, but he moves his fingers down onto Stiles’ red neck, caressing it. And there is it, his heart beating faster and faster with every touch.  
‘Don’t do it.’ Stiles manages to say.  
‘Doing what?’ Derek asks confused.  
‘Don’t take the pain away.’ Stiles says, barely audible.  
‘It hurts that bad?’ Derek gulps. He is surprised again, not because Stiles’ hurting, but that is what he was going to do, take Stiles’ pain away, after all he almost strangled him.  
‘No, I mean it’s bearable… and I feel… alive, you know… plus I’ll have an amazing bruise and Lydia will think I finally had sex and not any kind of sex, but the rough one…’ Stiles’ mouth is doing wonders again and Derek blushes, a thing he never does. Still, it’s a faint red into his beard covered cheeks.   
‘Didn’t you find… someone in college to take care of your…’ Derek can’t really say it.  
‘Of my virginity problem? Oh hell, no, big boy. You have no idea… this year was…’ Stiles sighs. He stops because if he says something wrong Derek will catch up. Stiles didn’t have a lover or something like that, but he can’t lie, there were some girls who wanted to date him, but… he wasn’t actually into any of them, and also there was this wonderful friend of his, a lovely and innocent boy who fell in love with Stiles, but again… Stiles didn’t feel something for him… not because he wasn’t sweet and kind, but because Stiles’ heart belongs to someone else and that’s it.   
‘You had a rough year?’ Derek asks, frowning. But deep inside, the werewolf is somehow happy, knowing that Stiles hasn’t been touched or loved in that way by no one else… Derek feels embarrassed of how possessive the wolf is sometimes.  
‘Rough to say the least… it was…’ Stiles says but he stops hearing Derek’s stomach. ‘You’re hungry.’  
‘Apparently I am.’ Derek says smiling.   
‘Fuck, you’re hungry!’ Derek senses Stiles getting panicked again.  
‘Stiles, calm down, what’s wrong?’   
‘See? This is why you should have slept this much, not me because I am supposed to cook and I didn’t.’ Derek begins to laugh so loudly, Stiles jumps a little.  
‘Why are you laughing? And you, laughing? Derek… we need to catch up…’ Stiles says and he smiles too.  
‘Yes, we need to…’ Derek whispers.   
‘I’m going to cook, though. Cooking in the middle of the night, it’ll be amazing. Well I love nights more, so it’ll be amazing.’ Stiles is really exciting, and Derek finds this lovely. Stiles gets up and stretches. Derek’s eyes follow the boy’s body movements.   
‘Should we change the bandages?’ Stiles asks while grabbing new ones and going next to Derek.  
‘Maybe it won’t be needed.’ Derek affirms and he gets up a little, in a sitting position. He breathes slowly.  
‘It hurts?’ Stiles is worried.  
‘A little, but the organs are healed… and the bones don’t poke me inside anymore…’ Derek confesses and Stiles sits next to Derek. He places his hands onto Derek’s waist. Wow… he’s again so close to Derek, like he was in the bathroom and… in the bed and…   
‘Your heart.’ Derek says while poking lightly onto the boy’s chest.  
‘I can’t control it, big boy… sorry.’ Stiles confesses and he goes back on removing the bandage.   
‘Wow…’ Stiles says and Derek looks up, he isn’t afraid or something… but he doesn’t want to see if he still has bleeding skin. The boy observes and he takes Derek’s hand and guides it onto Derek’s abdomen, dragging it from the upper side from the chest all the way down to his hip, on the opposite part.   
‘Derek, it’s a scar!’ Stiles gets really hyped and in matter of seconds he frees Derek’s hand and presses his own onto the scar, caressing it. Derek breathes hard, Stiles’ fingers onto his abdomen… this is a tough sensation, and it’s doing a lot to him.  
‘Do you enjoy touching me?’ Derek growls and Stiles freezes.   
‘Sorry… it’s just… you never had a scar… and I think… I think this will stay… because it’s a scar already… and wow… it looks wow… I mean not the scar itself, but on you… and you having scars is… wow… is…’ Stiles blushes.  
‘Another kink of yours, like the one with strangling?’ Derek teases.  
‘Maybe… it depends.’ Stiles fires back but it turns out into a flirting war.   
‘It depends on what?’ Derek asks.  
‘On the person.’ Stiles gulps.   
The door opens and the Sheriff comes inside. Derek barely holds in a smile as Stiles gets so frightened and jumps back and falls on the floor.  
‘Yo, dad! I… Derek is feeling better!’ Stiles is beyond embarrassed.  
The sheriff smiles and gets closer to Derek.  
‘You’re ok, son?’ Derek, unconsciously reaches out his hand. The sheriff takes it and they shake hands, but Stiles’ dad pulls Derek into a hug. ‘You’ll be ok, kiddo.’ Derek swallows hard.  
‘Stiles, you should go and cook something, you slept way too much. I have a case and I need to be working, but I’ll be back soon.’ The sheriff says and leaves.   
‘Didn’t he hate me?’ Derek asks.  
‘I think he loves you, but that’s another story.’ Stiles answers and gets up from the floor. He grabs a shirt and throws it to Derek.   
‘What, you want me to cover my scar?’ Derek teases.  
‘No, Derek. But I’ll open… the window and…’ Stiles scratches the back of his head.  
‘You know… I’m a werewolf, I can’t catch colds.’ Derek explains cocky.  
‘You know… I never took care of a werewolf, so let me be. I’m just… worried, ok?’ Stiles says and the last words came out shaking. Derek doesn’t say anything, he just pulls the shirt on. Stiles swallows his tears and opens the window.  
‘Thank you…’ He says after he opens the window.  
‘Can I?’ Derek asks.  
‘You can a lot, but…’ Stiles looks at Derek.   
‘I want to be in the kitchen too.’ Derek whispers. He’s embarrassed because Stiles looks at him like he’s a whole new person, but the truth is… Derek just tried for the past year to work on himself, to try and be more human, to be able to open up more… to show Stiles he doesn’t have to be scared of the werewolf. Stiles goes in front of Derek and reaches his hand out. Derek grabs it and Stiles guides him to hold onto his shoulders.  
‘You even worked out.’ Derek breathes. He still can’t walk by himself, well he can take steps for sure, but it hurts and needs someone to lean onto. And Stiles is there, holding him while going down the stairs.  
‘I did…only because I needed it, I didn’t enjoy it at all.’ Stiles confesses and Derek takes a mental note to ask Stiles later about what the actual hell happened this past year.  
Stiles helps Derek to sit down at the table while he’ll be cooking.   
‘Do you want to watch a movie or…’ Stiles asks, while looking inside the fridge.   
‘I want to… watch you cooking, is that counting?’ Derek asks, making himself comfortable, and by comfortable, that means he placed his arms on the table and lets his head lean down onto them, and now he’s watching Stiles.   
‘Teasing me like always.’ Stiles says, minding his own business, taking out vegetables and meat and a lot of other things. Actually, he’s blushing, mad red blushing, because in the past, Derek never said things like that, things that Stiles hoped to hear, Stiles never thought Derek could possibly flirt with him and even now he isn’t sure if Derek does it or not. Also this is the very first time Derek watches him in the kitchen… this is so domestic. And Stiles loves it and the butterflies inside his stomach fly more eagerly when Stiles thinks how he’ll spend a lot of time with Derek in the same house… that’s amazing… and yet… sad as fuck. It’s sad because he allows himself to feel love, when clearly Derek lost a lot, for the second time. Derek lost everything and he almost lost his life and Stiles thinks of his own feelings…. How can he be so selfish? Derek deserves so much more than this. Derek deserves the whole world…   
‘Stiles… Stiles, look at me.’ Stiles was to engrossed by his thoughts that he didn’t hear Derek getting up and sneaking behind his back.   
Derek breathes heavily because the effort of standing alone on his feet is huge but Stiles is crying and his heart breaks into pieces knowing this. He had to get up. Stiles turns around to face Derek.  
‘Why are you crying? Did you cut your finger or…?’ Derek tries to smile, but Stiles looks at him and starts crying heavier, covering his face.  
‘Shit…I’m… I’m a mess… sorry…shit…’ Stiles sobs. Derek takes his hands away.  
‘Stiles, why are you crying?’ Derek insists. And Stiles looks up at him again and Derek shivers… that’s the most heart-breaking look Stiles has ever had on his face.   
‘You… You, you don’t deserve this… you don’t deserve all of this, for fuck’s sake… you… you deserve better… and…. You… you deserve much better than this, Der…’ Stiles tries to stop his tears.   
For the first time in years, Derek’s whole existence is shaken. He pulls Stiles in a hug. It hurts, his abdomen hurts, his legs hurts, but nothing compares to how much seeing a crying Stiles hurts. He slowly caresses his hair.  
‘Stiles… don’t say that… I have everything I need…’ Derek whispers and he places a kiss onto Stiles’ head.   
‘But no… I mean… the loft is gone…. And everything is gone… and… you’re a nice werewolf…. But other werewolves and also people always try to kill you and it’s not fair… because they don’t know how good you are… and I’m sick of it… you deserve to be treated well… and to be loved and I don’t know but… I thought I’ve lost you, Der… I thought that’s it, you’ll be gone, I’ll never get the chance to see your green eyes, nor your beard… or body, or being punched by you and nothing…’ Stiles takes a deep breath in while Derek caresses his back now. ‘And you even smell amazing after being covered in ashes and then taking a shower in my house…you smell like you and I missed that a lot… I missed you a lot… and I thought that’s it, this is it… and I kept looking at you while Isaac and Scott were taking your pain away and I felt so bad… of how useless I am to you, how could’ve I helped you… I…. and on top of that I tried thinking of beautiful memories with us… but…’ Stiles stops… that’s too much, he’s exaggerating again, and maybe he feels things at such intensity due to the fact that he didn’t take his meds, he’s supposed to take two pills once after every 8 hours, and he slept a lot so of course…   
‘Stiles… look at me.’ Derek breaks the hug and looks Stiles in his puffy eyes. ‘You’re not useless.’   
‘I am to you.’ Stiles interrupts him.  
‘We need to talk a lot, but trust me… you’re far beyond useless to me… there are a lot of things you’re doing to me… and one is… taming the wolf.’ Stiles stops crying and looks confused at Derek. ‘Yes, your scent… I could’ve killed you when I was strangling you. I could’ve killed you if I shifted, my fingers were strategically placed on the most important area on your neck and if my claws would’ve come out, they would’ve sliced your throat, leaving you dead in less than 5 minutes, without a way to be alive after this.’   
‘And… this means something, right?’ Stiles gulps. Derek’s eyes are indeed some of the most beautiful eyes, maybe the most beautiful he has ever seen.   
‘It doesn’t mean something… it means a lot.’ Derek confesses. He lets Stiles out of his embrace and manages to get back to his sit. Stiles begins to cook, but they keep on talking while the food is getting cooked.  
‘Also, Stiles...’ Stiles looks at Derek.   
‘Hmm?’   
‘I’ve missed you too.’ Derek confesses and smiles at Stiles.   
‘Well, good, because we’ll be spending a lot of time together.’ Stiles says and gets back on chopping the veggies.  
‘Together?’ Derek repeats, curiously, observing how Stiles becomes shy.  
‘Yes. You’ll be living here.’ Derek frowns.   
‘Your dad…’ Derek whispers.  
‘Trust me… my dad…’ Stiles stops a little, how can he say this? His dad thinks there’s something between him and Derek…  
‘Your dad?’  
‘He agrees with this and he was really worried about you, too.’ Derek gives in and smiles again at Stiles.   
‘Jesus, stop smiling like that…’ Stiles is blushing so hard.   
‘Why, don’t you like it?’ Derek asks.  
‘It’s not that… it’s like… you smiling is… wow.’ That’s all he can say.   
‘Are you ok with me staying here?’ Derek asks.  
‘If I’m ok? I’m… happy.’ Stiles confesses and Derek is really surprised. ‘I mean I’m not happy that your loft burnt down and stuff… but…I’m happy that I’ll see you… a lot.’ Stiles feels like hitting himself with the frying pan.   
‘I’ll try and find a new house, though.’ Derek says.   
‘Sure, of course, but you’ll be staying here this summer, I don’t care.’ Stiles is kind of bold, and Derek likes this side of Stiles who voices what he wants, especially if it’s from Derek what he wants.  
‘I’ll pay my stay then.’ Derek teases.  
‘You can pay, but I won’t accept money.’ Stiles teases back.   
‘And what can I offer you so you’ll accept?’ Derek smiles in a pleased way. He enjoys this game they have, this playing with fire but not getting burnt… even if he got burnt, but it wasn’t because of all of this flirting game and actually he wants to get burnt at the end of this flirting game because it’ll be the sweetest pain he’ll feel.   
‘I’m sure you’re inventive enough to please my expectations.’ Stiles licks his lips and smiles widely for himself, that was a good line there, Stiles. Derek breathes and it comes out as a chuckle.   
Stiles’ cooking session is over and he also arranged the table, preparing it for a dinner in three…. Well, it feels like a dinner but the clock shows that’s 4am.   
Stiles cooked vegetables soup because he knows how relaxing and soothing it is to eat when you’re feeling down or sick or when you nearly died in a fire, and he also grilled beef with roasted potatoes as a side dish, he didn’t stop there and he prepared a salad too, they’re three men and Derek is also a werewolf and he needs to eat a lot.   
Right when Stiles finally was ready with everything and was preparing to sit down across the table, facing Derek, his father also arrived.  
‘How are my boys doin’?’ The Sheriff enters the kitchen and places a groceries bag on the kitchen counter. Stiles blushes and Derek observes.   
‘We’re… we are better.’ Derek responds.   
‘I’ve brought some beer and juice, they’re cold. I’ve kept them in the office freezer.’ The sheriff explains as he takes out the bottles. ‘Beer, anyone?’ he asks looking at the two boys.  
‘Derek isn’t allowed to drink.’ Stiles says and Derek throws him a weird look.  
‘Oh, right, he needs to heal completely.’ The sheriff sits down next to Derek.   
‘But that doesn’t mean I can’t have one.’ Stiles says cocky.  
‘Stiles, you know very well you can’t drink alcohol.’ His dad’s voice is soft, too soft, Derek thought. Stiles frowns and he just looks down at his plate. The sheriff looks closer to his son, as if something caught his eye.  
‘Stiles…’ Derek senses how tensioned Stiles’ father becomes in less than 5 seconds.   
‘What, dad?’ Stiles raises his look too meet his father’s worried one.  
‘Your… neck.’ The sheriff says between his teeth.   
‘Oh, no, no, dad, calm down, there’s nothing wrong with it, trust me!’ Stiles is really embarrassed, blushing out of control. Seeing Stiles’ reaction, the Sheriff calms down a little bit.  
‘Do I want to know?’ The sheriff asks, sighing.  
‘Not really…’ Stiles mutters.  
‘If it happens to be bullied again…’ he stops, remembering that Stiles didn’t have the redness on his neck last night when his house was filled with teenagers. ‘Oh…’ He lets out unconsciously, embarrassed. Stiles rolls his eyes, being beyond embarrassed, what might his dad think? Derek doesn’t say a word, just watches Stiles’ reactions.  
‘I’m ok, dad.’ Stiles swallows.  
‘I bet you are.’ The sheriff smiles and he smiles to Derek too. Derek frowns and Stiles holds himself from not banging his head on the table. There’s silence for a minute and then they’re talking about food, changing the subject.   
They begin to eat and they eat and the food is delicious and Derek eats a lot, and Stiles is really proud of himself for cooking extra meat because Derek is eating his third beef steak and his father a second one. The boy was full after only two potatoes and two slices of meat.   
‘Hmm..mhp…. this is the most delicious meat I…’ Derek moans, and he can’t talk further as he shoves the last piece of meat inside his mouth. He closes his eyes to taste everything for the last bite. Stiles swallows. How can Derek look so good while… eating? While sitting and breathing?   
‘I’m so glad you’re here, because now I can enjoy meat too, Stiles doesn’t allow me to eat too much of this amazing dish.’ The sheriff confesses and Derek laughs.   
They finish soon and Stiles does the dishes. His father is too tired to even watch TV, so he just goes into his bedroom, to rest for a bit; maybe to sleep a little, he had two cases in matter of hours.   
‘Let me help you.’ Stiles goes next to Derek and takes his hand and places is around his shoulders. ‘Hold onto me, big boy.’ Stiles smiles and Derek does it, he leans onto Stiles’ body. The boy’s scent mixing with his own… Derek inhales deeply.   
‘Thank you.’   
‘For what, Der?’ Stiles panics. ‘Do you mind… uhm…’   
‘Do I mind… what?’   
‘Calling you names… calling you Der…’ Stiles is blushing again. He hates himself.  
‘As long as it’s not something embarrassing… it’s fine with me.’ Derek answers. Stiles is pleased with this and he smiles.


	5. 'I can't focus.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooo! Soon this fanfiction will be over! Two or three more chapters and done! The next one is a little steamy ;) (i tried)   
> Hope you enjoy reading this! :)

‘So this will be your room, big wolf.’ Stiles stands in front of Derek’s bed.   
‘I like it. It has a calming… vibe.’ Derek responds, making himself comfortable, sitting on now his bed.   
‘By vibe, you mean scent?’ Stiles asks curiously.   
‘Mhm…’   
‘What kind of scent?’   
‘Well… it’s complicated. It smells like… you mostly, a lot of it… and now it smells like my scent mixed with yours…’ _which drives me crazy_ , Derek wants to say, but he holds it in. ‘And it smells like… something else.’ Derek finishes.   
‘Something else… but it’s uncomfortable to you?’ Stiles bites his lip, he doesn’t care if this is uncomfortable to Derek, he just wants his plan to work.   
‘That’s not what you want to ask me, isn’t it?’ Fuck it, Stiles gets caught every time.   
‘Just answer me.’ He gets nervous.  
‘Fine. No, it’s not. It’s weird, because it feels like a mixed scent of us, which… is good, but there’s someone else’s scent and it feels weird mixed with our scent.’ Derek explains, rubbing his beard, a gesture that lets Stiles breathless, he wants to touch that beard too; he wants that beard to touch every single part of his body.  
‘I think it’s my mom’s… but she died a long time ago I don’t think her scent can… resist that long.’ Stiles answers.  
‘It’s hers. So that’s why it feels weird mixed with ours.’ Derek breathes and he feels how Stiles becomes more curious than 5 seconds ago.  
‘Why it feels weird, they are all scents, right?’ Stiles asks, biting again his lower lip and Derek just wants to stop him by kissing his lips and being the one who bites them.  
‘Stop biting your lips.’ Derek groans.  
‘Sorry, I’m just nervous.’ Derek throws him a ‘no shit, Sherlock’ look.  
‘I can’t explain it.’ Derek tries to abandon the subject.   
‘So it’s uncomfortable.’ Stiles concluded, his heart starting to beat faster.  
‘Not really.’   
‘But if there would be only our scent… it would still be uncomfortable… or weird?’ Stiles gulps. Derek doesn’t answer; he faintly shakes his head.  
‘Then… you know…’ Stiles needs something to lean onto so he steps back to the door, leaning onto it. ‘You know… uhm… my bed… I mean, my room is big enough for… both of us… and my bed too… and also I didn’t bring people there and if Scott was there or Isaac they were for minutes, so their scent isn’t there… it’s only mine…. A lot of me there, oh boy….’ Stiles blushes and he feels his cheeks burning.   
‘Are you inviting me to sleep together?’ Derek teases, but he feels a new type of heat inside his body, warmth that eats him entirely and he can’t describe it. To be in Stiles’ room more than a few minutes… to feel the boy’s warmth against his skin… to feel the wholesome scent… to feel Stiles…   
‘Jesus…’ Stiles covers his face with his hands. ‘Ok, you probably hate me but… I can’t help it.’ Stiles mumbles and Derek hears him thanks to his sensitive hearing.  
‘Stiles, you know very well I’m far beyond… hating you.’ Derek tries to keep his voice steady.   
Stiles leans down, now sitting on the floor, back glued to the door, hugging his knees and looking down.  
‘You know… I thought it was weird. I really thought there’s something wrong with the way I feel about… you, in general… and…’ Stiles begins to talk and Derek doesn’t interrupt him, but he observes. And he observes that Stiles wasn’t that boy who rushed way too much his words, who talked loudly due to the nervousness, no… the way Stiles is talking right now is different, sure, there are a lot of words… but Stiles’ voice is soothing and deeper than Derek remembers.   
‘And I thought a lot, you know, I’ve tested it even when I didn’t actually want… sure I was so little when I met you that day in the woods… I was afraid of you… but something happened… I began to grow up… and when we became closer… all of us… going through a lot of shitty things, I’ve realized that the tingling sensation I had every time I saw you was there and it’ll stay there forever… this sounds really cheesy, but really…. And it grew, Derek, the tingling thing grew along with myself, and it transformed into a lot of thoughts… a lot of dreams… shit, a lot of those… and then the pain, the aching… being out of breath when I would see you…. Imaging things that you’ll never do with me, like I don’t know, cuddling… like what the fuck, right? And then cooking… and holding your hand, holding Derek Hale’s fucking hand, how fucked up that’s it? I thought I was selfish…. I still think that… but… then I saw you being almost FUCKING DEAD…’ Stiles begins to gesticulate. ‘Like that was the moment where I realized that… I don’t actually give a single fuck about… anything, all I could think of was that… if I would’ve lost you last night… I would’ve died too… you’d be gone and we didn’t even make enough memories together, silly as they’d be, they would’ve been ours and I would’ve hang on them to stay alive…’ Stiles’ voice is shaking but he doesn’t stop talking. ‘I just… I only came back here to spend my summer because I wanted to see you. To talk to you… a lot… all my way back to Beacon Hills I kept on making plans and being happy, even though I hate this place so much, Derek. I hate it because this place ruined my sanity, I take four pills per day and if I don’t take them I can’t sleep, I can’t eat, I go nuts… when we slept a few hours ago… I meant what I said, it was the first time in a long time when I’ve slept that much, and I didn’t even have nightmares… I… this past year was fucking gross. And I wanted to come here to tell you a lot of things… to feel safe… with you and to even tell you all these cheesy things…’ Stiles wipes the tears that were falling aimlessly down his burning cheeks, all this time he had spoken, he didn’t look not even once at Derek. He’s afraid of his reaction, he’s afraid of Derek being too grossed out, he’s afraid of Derek hating him.  
Derek gets up slowly and walks towards Stiles and he reaches out his hand in front of the boy. Stiles looks up with his teary eyes and grabs the hand.   
‘We need to talk.’ Derek bites the words and opens the door, dragging Stiles after him. They go inside Stiles’ room, both of them sitting down on the boy’s bed. Derek inhales and this is much better… even though scenting Stiles’ room makes him feeling warm and dangerous, because his mind can only think of him scenting Stiles’ body…   
Derek runs both of his hands through his way too long hair and Stiles blushes.   
‘Stiles…you know I’m not excellent with words.’ Derek begins to say, and Stiles pays attention and he just nods like a little child, with his mouth open and Derek wants to taste that mouth. ‘I’m glad… you think like that about me.’ Derek breathes; the scent of Stiles, now thousands of times stronger, makes him feel drunk.  
‘Wh… what?’ Stiles utters. Derek gulps, he wants to just hold Stiles so badly… but he doesn’t do it… yet. He opens his legs a little bit, the shorts start to feel way too tight around him, and he lets his hands fall in between, supporting himself on the bed. The position makes Stiles weak in his knees, good thing he’s sitting down.  
‘I... I tried giving you signs…’   
‘YOU WHAT?’ Stiles yells and Derek closes his eyes, his ears hurt. ‘Shit, sorry… _you what_?’ He whispers this time and this makes Derek laugh.  
‘I was… I hoped you’d come back this summer… because I wanted to spend time with you…’ Stiles breathes harder and faster and Derek’s uncovered big as fuck thighs don’t help him at all.   
‘I can’t focus.’ Stiles blurts out. Derek panics a little, getting closer to Stiles, way too close.   
‘What… are you ok?’ Derek asks concerned, but Stiles’ eyes are focused on Derek’s thighs.   
‘I’m not…. Your… wow… it’s hot in here… yourthgighs.’ Stiles mumbles.   
‘My what?’ Derek asks and leans closer to Stiles’ face. Stiles, unconsciously puts his palms onto Derek’s chest keeping the wolf in place.   
‘Your… your thighs.’ Stiles whispers. That’s it, Derek is done with all this shit.   
‘My thighs are distracting you, Stiles?’ Derek teases. Stiles doesn’t answer, so Derek grabs Stiles by his waist and he lifts him as if he’s a feather and makes him sit on his lap, Stiles’ legs spread, knees on the bed. Stiles gasps at the sudden move and he grabs Derek by his shoulders to maintain his balance, their chests are brushing softly.   
‘What are you doing?’ Stiles whispers.   
‘Making my thighs disappear so you can focus.’ Derek smirks. Stiles makes the mistake to look right into Derek’s green eyes and again he feels weak and his whole body trembles, it hits him right in his guts. Stiles moves his hands away from Derek’s shoulders, only to place his palms, shyly and trembling, onto Derek’s bearded cheeks.   
‘Can… can I?’ Stiles gulps. This is one of his biggest dreams, to feel Derek’s beard, hell yes, to feel Derek. Derek places his hands onto Stiles’ waist.   
‘Yes.’ Derek whispers and inhales. He closes his eyes when Stiles begins to caress his face.  
‘It’s… softer than I imagined…’ Stiles whispers and he feels his pants tighten and suddenly he feels his blood boiling. Derek senses it.   
‘You… have you imagined caressing my… beard?’ Derek raises his eyebrow mockingly. Stiles leans forward, his cheek touching Derek’s bearded one.  
‘ _I’ve imagined… a lot of things that include your beard_.’ Stiles whispers right into Derek’s ear and Derek’s heart is going crazy, his body is going crazy and the pain he felt a short while ago due to the burns is all gone, replaced by lust and warmth, so much warmth, and Stiles, the boy’s scent who makes the wolf drunk. Derek suddenly buries his face between Stiles’ neck and shoulder and he starts sniffing him, sniffing the skin and his grip onto Stiles’ waist tighten as Stiles arches his back, surprised by Derek’s action. Stiles tilts his head just to leave Derek enough space to do whatever he wants… and Stiles doesn’t regret it, soon Derek’s lips are caressing Stiles’ neck skin, tracing the bruises done by Derek’s fingers, and speaking of fingers, Stiles’ fingers are now buried into Derek’s hair, gripping it and pulling it slowly.  
‘Ok, this is better than… than… I imagined…’ Stiles moans and Derek stops, and looks at Stiles.   
‘You should do that more… with your mouth.’ Derek bites the words, and he sneaks his hands in Stiles’ shirt, caressing his back slowly. Stiles closes his eyes and leans more onto Derek.   
‘Wh… what? I can… do a lot with my mouth… mhmh…’ Stiles tries to say but he’s caught off guard by Derek’s lips back onto his neck, licking it this time and making Stiles moan again, this time it was a lewdly moan.   
‘Moaning, you should do that more.’ Derek whispers between licks and kisses.   
‘What about you… hmpfh… big… bad… wolf…?’ Stiles pants slowly because Derek’s fingers aren’t on his back anymore, but on his chest, touching briefly his nipples.  
‘Me? Moaning… make me.’ Derek provokes and he knows what Stiles thinks about challenges. Stiles smiles widely and he slowly start moving his hips, creating friction between their sensitive parts. Stiles feels Derek’s hard-on and he finds it so… amazingly pleasing to feel it beneath him, touching his own through a few thin layers of clothes. Derek is caught off guard this time and he lets out a faint pant, but Stiles isn’t giving up this easily, while rolling his hips back and forth arching his back, Stiles leans closer to Derek’s face, next to his neck more precisely and with innocent touches, he places butterfly kisses onto Derek’s neck, then, gaining courage he licks it all the way to the wolf’s ear and he bites it slowly, playing with the skin inside his mouth a little. Derek lets out a moan, deep inside his throat and Stiles feels the vibration through Derek’s body.   
‘Fuck you.’ Derek groaned and he throws Stiles on the side and then he goes on top of him, supporting himself in one elbow he looks hungrily at Stiles.   
‘Well, fuck me.’ Stiles whispers, his heart going nuts again. Derek smirks and removes Stiles’ bangs from his forehead.  
‘You don’t sound so sure now.’ Derek teases. Stiles raises his hips up touching Derek’s crotch but not enough.  
‘You’re…. teasing me.’ Stiles blushes. Derek suddenly smiles widely and lets himself down onto Stiles, his face resting next to Stiles’ cheek and one of his hands is caressing the other cheek. Stiles takes a deep breath in and he gathers up the courage to embrace the wolf with his arms.   
‘Stiles…’ Derek whispers right onto Stiles’ neck skin and then he places a sweet peck right on that spot. ‘Stiles…’ Derek whispers again, his beard brushing onto Stiles’ soft cheek and then Derek’s lips aren’t on his neck anymore, but onto Stiles’ lips. At first it was a light touch of lips, as if they were afraid not to hurt each other, then the kiss transformed into small ones with a lot of teasing until to one point where Stiles decided to use his new acquired muscles and pushed Derek aside, now the boy being on top of the Alpha. They broke the lips touching for a bit, both of them looking at each other with such desire and lust… and love… and then it hit him. Stiles is more than sure that he loves Derek. He loves him with all his being. Stiles can’t breathe properly; he licks his lips and leans forward.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be careful, this short chapter has the shittiest making out session ever. Well it's not a full making out session. I tried, I used to write smutty things, but I stopped for a while and now i find it hard to write such a thing. But I tried!   
> Also the next chapter will be a cute dialogue between these two lovely men, under the sheets. And perhaps it'll be the last chapter.   
> This is a short fanfiction and also a messy one, written during the sleepless nights. It was fun writing it, but be prepared for the actual thing! I'll be soon starting to post my two main Sterek stories and those are far more complex than this!   
> Anyways! I hope you'll enjoy reading it, or at least having fun reading this!

‘Derek…’ He is afraid to say it but also he feels like exploding if he won’t say it. ‘I… I really… love you…’ Stiles’ words felt like those ultrasounds caught on a boat radar and thanks God Derek has sensitive hearing because he heard the words… he felt the vibrations. He couldn’t say something in response, because he is surprised in a good way and then… Stiles’ lips are back on his. This time it wasn’t a sweet and cotton soft kiss but more like lips licking and heavy breathing and Stiles even bit Derek’s lower lip, earning a groan from the man beneath his body.   
‘Stiles… Stiles…’ Derek’s hands are buried into Stiles’ hair; his words are hitting Stiles’ swollen lips.   
‘It’s… it’s ok if you don’t…’ Stiles begins to say, thinking that maybe… maybe Derek doesn’t feel the same, or at least not with such intensity. Suddenly, all his fears and insecurities corner him inside his mind. Derek places one of his hands onto Stiles’ chest.  
‘Your heart…’ Derek says, caressing Stiles’ chest. ‘Why are you panicking?’ Derek is worried. Stiles means a lot to him… more than a lot actually.   
‘I… I mean it.’ Stiles tries to talk again. ‘I really… am in love with you.’ Derek’s face is embraced by a huge smile and the smile transforms into a goofy laugh. Stiles is confused but he can’t help it and he smiles back. Seeing Derek like this makes the boy fall in love with him harder. Derek’s hands wrapped around Stiles’ body and he dragged him into a hug, a tight hug, a little uncomfortable because both of them are really turned on and their bodies being glued to each other is such a warm and breath taking sensation. Stiles is embarrassed and he whimpers a little, the friction between their bodies is driving him crazy. He feels his cheeks burning.   
Stiles shifts just to make Derek loosen the his arms around him, and the younger man starts placing sweet and love drunk kisses onto Derek’s neck. Stiles’ hands go under Derek’s T-shirt and he stops for a few seconds, his fingers caressing the scars, then while smiling and blushing at the same time, he tries to take Derek’s shirt off. The man helps him. Now Stiles can continue tracing Derek’s body with his lips and fingers. His lips touch Derek’s skin and when his lips meet the scars he takes a few more seconds to place extra kisses and a lot actually onto them, causing Derek to laugh.  
‘What are you doing there?’ Derek asks.  
‘I’m giving your scars extra kisses.’ Stiles explains as he raises his head to look right at Derek, and Derek smiles so bright and the man needs to cover his face in embarrassment.  
‘Whaaaat?’ Stiles innocently asks.   
‘Are you… aware of how… cute you are?’ Derek whispers.   
‘Cute?’ Stiles repeats.   
‘Yes… cute.’ Derek says, looking at Stiles between his fingers. Stiles’ eyes suddenly become brighter. He has an idea.   
‘You want to see how cute I actually am?’ Stiles asks. He doesn’t really know what he’s doing, but it’s Derek and everything he does with Derek is perfect no matter how stupid or perverted it might be. Derek smiles sweetly, his eyes becoming small. He nods slowly, as he bites one of his fingers unconsciously and Stiles’ cheeks go on fire, Derek looks so hot like that.   
‘It’ll be really cute, so be ready, please.’ Stiles teases and went back on placing kisses onto Derek’s abdomen, while one of his hands rests onto one of Derek’s thighs, under his shorts. Suddenly Derek feels how Stiles’ lips go lower and lower and…. He stops. But Stiles’ hand goes onto Derek’s hard-on, rough and steady, as he palms it and then tightens his grip onto it, squishing it a little, through the thin material. Stiles swallows, damn, he’s really hard…. And Stiles remembers that Derek isn’t wearing any boxers or briefs, just those thin shorts…   
‘Fuck, Stiles…’ Derek whimpers and he jerks under Stiles’ grip. ‘Too tight…’ He whispers, but he starts thrusting slowly his hips, in hope of creating some friction. It’s driving him crazy. No one has touched him in a while… and definitely no one whom he likes this much. And Stiles is driving him crazy, those long fingers holding his cock that tight… Stiles’ scent all over him and Stiles’ pulse and heart race, everything makes his skin glow and makes him warmer than ever.   
Stiles starts to move his hand a little, caressing the hard-on, then his fingers let it go and now they’re teasing Derek by tugging at the shorts’ hem.   
‘Can I…’ Stiles’ voice sounds really low and Derek gulps.   
‘Just do it…’ Derek groans. Stiles smiles and he removes Derek’s shorts in less than a few seconds. Derek breathes in as he feels so free, there are no more shorts to tighten around his hard cock, but suddenly he feels something wet and he shivers at the sensation, his muscles twitching. Stiles’ tongue teasing his dick, amazing.   
‘Do you enjoy this?’ Derek snaps, looking right at Stiles.   
‘Not yet, but I’ll get on it…’ Stiles smirks and he leans down and all Derek could give as a reply is a long sigh, feeling Stiles’ mouth around the tip of his cock, while Stiles’ fingers embrace the base of it. Stiles’ mouth goes lower and lower, and Stiles feels so full and satisfied and he wants to take it all in, despite the length. His gag reflex kicks in but he tries to accommodate on it and then he slowly starts bobbing his head, up and down, and again, this is killing Derek, he wants to thrust inside Stiles’ mouth so much, he wants to ravish the boy’s mouth, he wants Stiles to feel him good, but he holds himself from doing it by burying his fingers inside Stiles’ hair, holding it tight. Stiles feels how tensed Derek’s thighs muscles are and he stops sucking on his dick and looks at Derek between his eyelashes, even though his mouth stopped from touching Derek’s dick, it was replaced by Stiles’ hand, stroking it gently.   
‘You can do it, you know…’ Stiles whispers, being really turned on about the situation. He gave a few handjobs, but he never gave a blowjob. He imagined how it’d feel, but the only dick he’d imagine his mouth filled with was Derek’s. And now that this is actually happening, Stiles wants to be fucked by him, he wants his lips to feel swollen and he wants Derek to feel good. He’s extremely embarrassed e doesn’t know if he’s doing a good job, but he wants it so badly.   
‘Wh… what?’ Derek barely says, his voice deeper than ever, his fingers are resting into Stiles’ hair.  
‘Fuck my mouth, Derek.’ Stiles whispers, getting all red. Derek freezes. His fingers went on Stiles’ lips, caressing them a little. Stiles closes his eyes and he lets Derek feel his lips.   
‘Are… are you sure…? Because I’m going to do it.’ Derek confesses. Stiles gulps, damn… he trembles only from imaging. Derek smirks.  
‘I’m fucking sure, so damn sure.’ Stiles swallows.  
‘It’ll be rough.’ Derek says and his dick twitches a little.   
‘Be rough, do whatever you like, I’m down. Just do it, please.’ Stiles is a mess and his own dick is hard as a rock. Derek bites his lower lip and he hesitates for a second, but then he remembers Stiles’ reaction when he was almost strangled by his hands.  
Derek’s fingers grab Stiles’ hair and he pushes him roughly down onto his dick.   
‘Be a good boy and take it all in.’ Derek whispers and Stiles nods furiously. And he does it, he obeys. He opens his mouth and takes it all in. This time Stiles’ hands aren’t onto Derek’s dick, but onto his own, touching himself through his pants. At first, Derek starts moving his hips slowly, up and down, while Stiles’ warm mouth is shaping after Derek’s dick inside it. Derek moans when he thrusts deeper and deeper, pulling Stiles by his messy hair and also Stiles moans onto his dick, sending all kinds of sensations through Derek’s whole body. The thrusts get messier and Stiles’ eyes get wet, the boy manages to take off his pants and, he feels heavenly while his mouth is being fucked and his dick is getting stroked by his own hand.   
‘Stiles… fuck… you’re so good… you’re so damn good…’ Derek whispers between pants and thrusts and Stiles moans instead of answering.   
‘Fuck it… fuck… I’m… I’m really close… Stiles…’ Derek’s thrusts get not only messier, but tougher and harder, and Stiles feels like going crazy. The boy feels Derek getting tense, all those muscles, and also Stiles senses that Derek wants to pull out and to come, but Stiles puts his hands onto Derek’s thighs.   
‘I’m going to come…. Stiles…’ Derek repeats and Stiles tries to suck harder onto Derek’s dick as he’s being mouth fucked. This drives Derek over the edge and he just comes inside Stiles’ mouth, with a loud moan and a few other rough thrusts inside Stiles’ hot and now full of cum mouth. Stiles swallows it all, and it’s a lot and he feels so dizzy and so good and the sweaty smell mixed with his perfume and with Derek’s own scent makes him drunk already. After Derek pulls out, Stiles places soft kisses onto Derek’s thighs and lower abdomen and he gets up a little, just to go closer to Derek, and he lies down next to him. Derek breathes unevenly and Stiles finds it really beautiful, Derek all naked, panting next to him… Derek’s messy hair, flushed face, red ears… Derek's dick resting between those beautiful thighs… Derek breathing…. Stiles’ hand finds its way down onto his own dick… and he starts stroking it. It’s hard and it hurts, such a sweet pain, he begins breathing harder, feeling himself as he thinks of the man next to him. Derek regains his consciousness and turns onto his side and goes closer to Stiles, his face one inch away from the boy’s. Derek plants a sweet kiss on Stiles’ cheek and then his lips search Stiles’ and he kisses him roughly, his tongue trying to get a free pass inside Stiles freshly fucked mouth. Stiles moans at the sensation, and he also jumps a little when Derek stops Stiles’ stroking hand and replaces it with his own. Derek’s fingers around Stiles’ cock feel overwhelming, but combined with the sensation of Derek’s mouth tasting every inch of his own, Stiles tears a little bit, the sensation is too warm and it embraces his whole body. He trembles under Derek’s touch, he breathes into Derek’s mouth, his lips shiver onto Derek’s lips… and he comes, he comes hard and shaky onto his shirt and onto Derek’s hand, he comes while whispering Derek’s name and he comes with Derek’s lips on his own. Derek kisses Stiles again and again and again until Stiles bursts out in laughter and kisses Derek back a few times. Derek helps Stiles taking his shirt off but before he licks his own fingers, tasting Stiles. The wolf trembles as he breathes in the mixed scent, Stiles’ sweet scent mixed with Derek’s scent… Stiles pulls the soft bed sheet onto them and gets closer to Derek’s body. They remain in silence for a few minutes, both feeling drunk and dizzy.


	7. What if...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, my friends! The end of this 'pilot' fanfiction. This is so messy, but this is it *lol*  
> Hope you enjoy this and please be ready for my other Sterek stories, much bigger than this one and deeper too.   
> Thank you for reading it and for giving it kudos!  
> I'm really grateful!

‘Come here.’ Derek says and puts his arm under Stiles’ neck to pull him closer. Stiles smiles and lets his head rest onto Derek’s naked chest.   
‘Are you ok?’ Derek asks, playing with Stiles’ hair. Stiles sighs and places a kiss onto Derek’s chest before answering.  
‘Now… I am.’ He answers.   
‘Is your mouth ok?’ Derek jokes and Stiles hits his chest lightly.   
‘You’re an idiot.’ Stiles says, smiling.   
‘What happened this year?’ Derek asks cautiously, his fingers never leaving Stiles’ head, his chin brushing lightly onto Stiles’ forehead. Stiles’ heart starts beating faster and Derek senses it.  
‘I… it was bad.’ Stiles tries to sound not so affected.  
‘I’m all ears.’ Derek assures, but his blood starts to boil and he feels this urge to protect Stiles at all costs and he starts feeling bad for not being there with Stiles when he needed the most. Stiles has always been there for Derek, even when Derek didn’t want him around to see his pain, and yet Stiles stayed and took Derek’s sadness away, day after day.  
‘It’s just… I don’t know… I…’   
‘You were bullied? What for?’ Derek helps Stiles talking, remembering what his father said when they were in the kitchen.  
‘Honestly… I don’t know. I kept thinking that they bullied me for being weak… but who the fuck does that, what reason is… reasonable enough to just bully someone? I fucking hated those few months…’ Stiles says.  
‘There’s nothing that justifies bullying.’ Derek affirms and Stiles nods.  
‘Yeah, I know, tell those guys because they clearly don’t think like that…’   
‘That’s the… reason you went and…’ Derek tries to say.  
‘Yes, I went to gym, I thought that if I’d look strong enough they won’t push me into each and every hallway wall… you know how many times I went to change my glasses?’ Stiles asks.   
‘How many?’   
‘5 times, in a few months. That was so annoying. They made fun of me calling me names and throwing stuff at me. And you know what’s funny? That the guy who bullied me for my glasses was wearing glasses too. Derek, what’s wrong in wanting to see clearly? I mean I really need those glasses to fucking see.’ Stiles talks passionately and Derek can’t help himself but smile a little.   
‘I never saw you with your glasses… I bet you look amazing.’ Derek breathes in and places a kiss onto Stiles’ head. Stiles blushes.  
‘Uhm… I’ll show you later… I look more intelligent, not amazing.’ Stiles jokes.   
‘You are intelligent.’ Derek says.  
‘Derek… showering me with these compliments, are you ok?’ Stiles teases.   
‘Shut up. So, you went to gym?’ Derek is embarrassed. He always wanted to compliment Stiles because Stiles has many qualities and Derek has been always aware of them but he couldn’t voice his thoughts.  
‘Yeah, I fucking went. And I had to go during the night so no one would bully me for that too. I was so… not motivated… but I felt so… revengeful, because I was at my worst during those months. Fine they were bullying me, but I’ve been bullied before by my own thoughts. I went there being already fucked up, of course I started to feel worse. I’m not complaining though… I can carry my… burdens, you know? But it’s annoying when on top of those, there are these guys fucking me up more.’ Derek just listens. He wants Stiles to know that his burdens… he shouldn’t carry those by himself, there are a lot… and Derek knows how painful it is.   
‘Did they ever beat you?’ Derek asks and he knows it’s a bad question, but he wants Stiles to open up to him and to know that Derek is here and he’ll stay here by his side.   
‘One broken rib and a broken arm.’ Stiles confessed. The boy feels how Derek’s heart jumps. ‘Please, don’t tell my father, he doesn’t know about this.’ Stiles is scared and Derek feels it, he tries to calm down a little by pulling Stiles tight into his arms.   
‘I won’t.’ Derek bites the words.   
‘It hurt like hell, it hurt worse than that time when you fucking pushed my face into the wheel.’ Stiles laughs.   
‘You didn’t bleed and I surely didn’t break your arm.’ Derek teases. Stiles searches Derek’s cheek with his hand and then he gets up a little just to kiss Derek, sweet and slow.   
‘Yeah, you didn’t.’ He whispers between the kisses. Stiles gets back on resting his head onto Derek’s chest, closer to the man’s neck.   
‘Did they beat you after?’ Derek asks.   
‘That time was the only one and actually motivated me to work out a little. I was super skinny and ok, I can move, and run and fool people, but I couldn’t do any of these. Well… after I started to gain weight and muscles, also I let my hair grow, I looked… now I look ok, but Derek, I looked deplorable, I looked like one of those guys that lost everything, but with muscles. They tried making fun of me even for this, and I snapped.’ Stiles sighs. He’s not that proud.  
‘You snapped?’ Derek asks surprised.   
‘I grabbed that guy by his neck and pushed him into the wall, lifting him a little. I was so mad; I wanted to snap his neck right there, where everyone was watching.’ Stiles says and he closes his eyes.   
‘You didn’t… right?’ Derek asks and Stiles smiles bitterly.  
‘I didn’t… I felt dirty. I felt… like I was turning into them. So I just let him go and went on with everything. They stopped bothering me and finally after months I was able to eat peacefully at the cafeteria.’ Derek smiles.   
‘I’m proud of you.’ Derek whispers. Stiles laughs so hard he begins to cry.  
‘Stiles?’ Derek gets worried and pushes Stiles away just a little to see his face. ‘You’re… crying.’ Stiles smiles between tears.   
‘No shit…’ He manages to say.  
‘Look, when you’re going back, I come with you, ok? And I’ll… I won’t kill them, but if you want… I’ll just talk to them.’ Derek is serious, his eyes never leaving Stiles’ crying ones. Stiles goes for a hug and Derek holds him tight onto his body.  
‘You’re such a big bad wolf, Der…’ Stiles whispers between sobs. Derek caresses his bare back, soothing him.  
‘For you, anything… look, I mean it. I can… do you have a roommate?’ Derek asks. Stiles’ tears stop a little and the boy makes himself comfortable on top of Derek. He feels so safe, embraced by his… his what? Stiles frowns.   
‘I had one, but he stopped attending classes. And after that… I was on my own in the room. Why do you ask such a weird question?’ Stiles is curious.   
‘Is there any chance you’ll get a new roommate this year?’ Derek asks.  
‘I don’t think so, on the list there wasn’t no one next to my name.’ Stiles remembers looking at the list before leaving for summer vacation. He wanted to be sure his stuff inside the room will be safe until he’s going back.   
‘You need to be a student there to be able to live in the campus, right?’ Derek asks. Stiles raises his head just to throw Derek a weird look.  
‘Der, what’s going on inside that pretty mind of yours?’ Stiles meows. Derek leans and catches Stiles’ lips in a kiss.  
‘What if… I’ll join?’ Derek whispers.  
‘WHAT? Join what?’ Stiles almost yells. Derek is embarrassed.  
‘College, you idiot.’ Derek confessed. ‘I’ve never… and this way I’ll be your roommate.’ Derek confesses. Stiles smiles so wide.  
‘Der… you in college… do you know the implications?’ Stiles asks and Derek frowns.  
‘Not only I’d have to see all the girls hitting on you, being all flirty… but even the guys too, you’ll be like a God walking in the middle of the peasants. My heart won’t bear it, seeing my boyfriend crowded by drooling mouths.’ Stiles mumbles and he doesn’t realize what he says until Derek mentions it.  
‘Your boyfriend?’ Derek asks smiling. ‘Am I your boyfriend?’ Stiles freezes.  
‘Uhm… pfh… su.. yes. I mean… yes?’ Stiles is blushing and Derek feels his racing heart. ‘Well, it’s… I told you I really… feel things… and… it’s totally fine if you don’t… I mean we kind of… but it’s okay, really.’ Derek senses Stiles panicking.  
‘Stiles… you’re on top of me… we’re both naked… we’ve been… kissing since… a few hours ago…do you really still think… I don’t feel things for you?’ Derek asks.  
‘I’m just… stupid, ok? And I love you a lot and I’m just… I never thought you’d be having feelings for me and God, I’ve only dreamed to kiss you, and now… all I can feel on my lips is the touch of yours and…’ Stiles rushes his words and Derek stops him by just kissing him.  
‘Yeah, this sensation… I can get used to your lips…. On mine.’ Stiles mumbles onto Derek’s lips and they kiss again.   
‘Are you sure about applying for college? I mean if you… do it for you, if this is a dream of yours to finish college, do it, fucking do it. But, Der… if this is only because I’m having a hard time there all alone, it’s fine, ok? The college is two hours away from here… from now on I’ll be here every weekend and we’ll spend a lot of time together and make memories…’ Stiles explains as he holds Derek’s hands, their fingers connected.   
‘Every single weekend? And what if I… what if I miss you on a… Wednesday night?’ Derek asks. Stiles blushes, not only because Derek is talking this way to him, but because Derek actually wanted to apply for college just to be closer to Stiles.   
‘Then I’ll drive here. But what if it’s me who misses you on a Thursday night?’ Stiles teases.  
‘I’ll drive there.’ Derek answers smiling.   
‘Ok, good because I’ll miss you 24/7, so please be ready to drive a lot and be ready to welcome me a lot during the week.’ Stiles confesses and Derek can tell he’s serious, Stiles isn’t lying, he definitely is telling the truth and Derek is really overwhelmed. He tightens his arms around the boy.   
‘Stiles…’ He whispers.   
‘Oh no, do you have second thoughts?’ Stiles asks. Derek rolls his eyes, and then he rolls them over, now he’s being on top of Stiles. Derek is really serious and he places his fingers onto Stiles’ forehead, caressing the skin, then he traces the skin down to Stiles’ chest, where the heart is and he stops there, making circles.  
‘You need… to tell me everything… that’s going on inside both your mind and heart… from now on, ok?’ Derek says on a serious tone and Stiles’ mouth is open.  
‘Yes… I’ll tell you.’ Stiles gulps. Derek on top of him, talking like this to him… Stiles is in heaven. The boy places his arms around Derek’s neck.  
‘And you need to stop bearing with your problems all by yourself. That’s why you have Lydia, Scott…even Isaac, and that’s why you have me, ok? I want to help you, but you’ll have to let me, ok?’ Derek asks, keeping his serious tone and still caressing Stiles’ skin. Stiles pays attention to every word that’s coming out from Derek’s mouth and he feels pain in his chest… no, it’s not pain…. It’s something else that tightens around his heart, but in a good way…   
‘Yes… but you’ll have to stay away… from dying, so I can do that.’ Stiles says seriously, because he’ll never forget this past two days, seeing Derek almost dead.  
‘I’ll try, but you know I can’t guarantee you this.’ Derek confesses and Stiles knows.   
‘Stiles, you also need to take care of yourself, ok? You almost fainted from that panic attack, earlier. Taking meds sucks, I know. But promise me you’ll take them until you’ll feel good without them, ok?’ Derek tries to sound soft, but he’s concerned and he wants Stiles to understand that sometimes, he needs to take care of himself in order to be able to take care of others.  
‘Fine… I’ll… try.’ Stiles mumbles.  
‘Yes, Derek, I’ll take them.’ Derek says.   
‘Yes, Der… I’ll take them.’ Stiles repeats, closing his eyes and sighs. Derek pecks Stiles’ lips before saying anything else.  
‘So you said you didn’t get any sign of me being into you.’ Derek whispers, sniffing onto Stiles’ neck. Stiles bites his lower lip, to say it… or not to… He gives in and he says it.  
‘You being into… me? I can’t remember you being inside me, but we have plenty of time.’ Derek grins and sucks onto Stiles’ skin neck, earning a moan from Stiles and Stiles earning another bruised place on his skin.   
‘That was bad, Stiles, even for you.’ Derek whispers and Stiles laughs.  
‘In my mind it sounded better.’ He confessed. ‘Also no, I didn’t see it coming. I mean… I wasn’t even sure if you’re into guys… I mean I’ve only seen you with women…’ Stiles tries to explain.  
‘You’ve seen me?’ Derek teases.   
‘You know what I mean.’ Stiles blushes. Derek nods then kisses Stiles.  
‘Actually, I wasn’t ready for something serious.’ Derek explains. Of course, when your first love dies in your arms, then another woman you fell for kills your family and then you fall into the darkest place in your mind, chased by ghosts and hunters and trying to stay alive, running through the woods, the idea of falling in love isn’t a priority. Derek never tried to fall in love again. Sure, he’s been hooking up with one or two women, but one of them was a druid and the other one just left him behind when her mission was done. As for men, he went out with one guy some years ago, but he was young and scared about everything and out of that relationship nothing turned out good.   
‘And what made you…’ Stiles starts to say but he can’t continue because Derek didn’t say it back, is Derek in love with him? Does Derek love him, or he just likes him?’   
‘What made me fall in love with you?’ Derek says when he sees that Stiles is just staring at him, mouth open. Stiles nods.  
‘Honestly, everything, I think… I can’t think of a certain time… when I fell in love with you…’   
‘I need to know if you fell in love with me when I was fucking rocking that almost bold hairstyle.’ Stiles jokes and Derek is confused so Stiles continues. ‘I mean, if you liked me back then, that means you really like me. I was hideous.’ Stiles breathes. Derek frowns.  
‘There are two mistakes in your phrases.’ Derek confesses.   
‘What?’   
‘Firstly… I don’t like you… I love you… secondly… you weren’t hideous at all.’ Derek is serious and he leans in for another kiss. It feels so weird, something pulls him closer to Stiles and he can’t just stay away from the boy.  
‘I love you so damn fucking much, you big wolf…’ Stiles mumbles between kisses.   
‘You say ‘fuck’ and ‘fucking’ way too much.’ Derek smiles.  
‘Oh, you don’t love it?’ Stiles jokes.  
‘I love you, that says everything, isn’t it?’ Derek whispers and gets back on kissing Stiles’ lips.  
Stiles’ hands go onto Derek’s big chest and caress it slowly, as their lips are glued together. Suddenly Derek tenses so damn hard, that Stiles gasps and starts panicking.  
‘What? What? Derek, calm down, what’s going on?’ Derek is panting hard.  
‘Your dad. Your dad is here, is going upstairs.’ Derek bites the words. Stiles holds himself from not laughing. He tightens his arms around Derek, holding him in place.   
‘Stiles, he’s going to kill me.’ Derek whispers and tries to get out from Stiles’ arms, but Stiles tries really hard to hold the wolf in place.  
‘Derek, calm down… calm down…’ Stiles whispers and pecks Derek’s lips. ‘Calm down.’ Derek closes his eyes.  
‘He’ll be here in a few seconds.’ Derek barely says, feeling way too embarrassed, while Stiles is smiling so widely, still holding Derek tight.  
‘Stiles?! Derek?! Kids? Where the hell…’ The sheriff’s yelling voice can be heard. He went firstly in Derek’s room and he got worried when the boys weren’t there so he ran right into Stiles’ room, holding his gun pointed out.  
‘Hey, dad.’ Stiles greets, from under Derek’s body. Derek feels like dying he slowly turns his body to look at the sheriff.  
‘Hello… mister Stilinski.’ Derek swallows. The gun is pointed towards them and Derek can sense the smell of the bullet’s metal. But the sheriff lowers his gun and he sighs in relief.  
‘I thought something bad happened.’ He says looking at them with a concerned look.  
‘No, dad, just… we decided to sleep here for a while.’ Stiles explains, smiling. His dad rolls his eyes and smiles back at them. Derek is confused.  
‘Alright… well… it seems like Derek is feeling better. Right, Derek?’ Derek’s ears are red.   
‘Yes, sir… I’m healing well.’ Derek whispers.   
‘I’ll leave you then.’ The sheriff says and turns around to leave. ‘Stiles… Derek needs to rest, so don’t exhaust him in… any way.’ The sheriff says and he leaves, closing the door behind him. Derek sighs and Stiles laughs so hard.  
‘You’re feeling better, Derek, did you hear that?’ Stiles jokes. Derek collapses next to his boy and he covers Stiles’ mouth with his palm.  
‘Shut up.’ He smiles and takes his hand away when Stiles licks it.   
The boy cuddles back onto Derek’s chest. This summer will be amazing, both of them feel it. For now they’ll just relax, holding each other as much as possible, in every single way.

**Author's Note:**

> I need to talk a little about the time setting and the age and so on.  
> Firstly, Stiles is 21 years old, he goes to college outside Beacon Hills. Because between Stiles and Derek is a 6 years age gap, Derek is 27 years old. Derek's family is dead, in the fire, as we know from the TV Show, Boyd and Erica are alive. Derek is an Alpha, but Scott is also an Alpha.


End file.
